Looks Good On Paper
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: My first CenaAshley story! The 2005 Diva Search Winner thought she had found the man of her dreams. But, when he doesn't turn out to be the man she thought he was, she begins to fear for her life! Please R&R!
1. Much needed warning

**Title: Looks Good On Paper**

**Characters/Parings: John/Ashley (eventually); Matt/Ashley; Lita/Hunter (married); Melina/Nathan Morris (engaged); Randy/Mickie (dating); Trish/Test (married).**

**Rating: Strong R for smut, violence, language and loads of drama and angst.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. I'm just playing with them for a while (evil grins).**

**Setting/Classification: Late 2005**

**Spoilers: Matt Hardy's comeback. The Matt-Lita-Adam drama never happened; in fact, Matt dumped Lita. Mickie debuted a lot sooner in this story. Nathan's taking some time off from his singer career. Test came back a year earlier. Randy stayed on RAW and Melina got traded.**

**Summary: The 2005 Diva Search winner thought she had finally found the man of her dreams. But, when he doesn't turn out to be the man she thought he was, she begins to fear for her life. **

**Author's note: This is the firs time I'm using a Cena/Ashley paring because there seems to be a lot of them growing. I happen to love this paring myself, so I thought, why shouldn't I go ahead and use it? **

**RAW was so awesome last night! The top two highlights for me were DX and Stone Cold. Those three make me laugh. And I love the goofy side of Hunter. Him dancing with the Playboy bunnies made me fall out of my chair!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_September 2005_

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

Ashley Massaro quietly sat on the sofa, reading a magazine. The show wouldn't be starting for another couple of hours so she relished the time she had to herself. It wasn't like she couldn't hang out with the other divas, but she likes to be by herself for a while.

Punkie, as the other divas like to call her, became the latest addition to the WWE family. She came aboard as the winner of the 2005 Diva Search contest. She was the immediate fan favorite who took on any challenge that was handed to her. During the competition, she even began training to become a wrestler. That proved to work to her advantage.

Since she won, she had already made many friends. Some of them were over at SmackDown, but they made sure to keep in touch with her as much as possible. Some of Ashley's best friends include Amy (Lita), Trish, Mickie and Melina. She can tell them anything without fear of being criticized.

Ashley even picked up a boyfriend during the competition and was real happy about. Matt Hardy came up to her one day and asked her out. She was skeptical about it at first because she knew about the history between him and Amy. But, once she knew that Lita was happy in her new marriage, she decided to give him a chance. They've been together ever since.

"Hey, Punkie," Amy called out cheerfully as she walked inside.

Ashley put the magazine down on her lap and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey, Ames. What's going on, Xtreme?" she asked, still smiling.

"Nothing much, other than Hunter's gonna kill me," Amy laughed, blushing furiously.

"Got laid again, huh? Man, how long can that man go, anyway?" Ashley teased.

"_Forever. _I mean, my God, my husband has talent. He knows all my weak spots, can nibble like it's nothing and his hands...oh, God, his hands are like pure magic," Amy moaned.

"Stop! Please, I don't need to hear anymore from you. It's obvious that Hunter knows what he's doing," Ashley giggled.

"I'll stop then. Um, so, how are things with you and Matt?" Amy asked, looking skeptical. She was still upset over the way he broke up with her two years ago.

"We're doing good. He took me out to dinner last night and gave me a bouquet of lilies. He's been so good to me. I love him," Ashley beamed.

Amy smiled slightly. "Well, that's good. I'm happy for you, Ash. You deserve to have a good man in your life after what your last boyfriend did to you."

Ashley rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Tell me about it, Ames. But, I quickly got over him."

"I know," Amy said.

"Anyway, where are the others?" Ashley asked as she got up and grabbed some things from her bag.

"Randy and Mickie are meeting with Vince over tonight's show, Nathan and Melina are meeting with their wedding planner, Trish and Andrew wandering around and Matt's meeting up with John over their tag match later tonight," Amy explained.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna see my man for a while. Catch you later, Xtreme," Ashley said before she left, leaving a still heartbroken Amy behind.

_Punkie, if you only knew what Matt was really like._

X

_20 minutes later_

_Men's locker room_

"Okay, so we covered everything, right?" WWE champion John Cena asked his partner for tonight.

"Absolutely, man. We're gonna kick some serious ass tonight," Matt said, smiling.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. John got up and answered it while Matt reached into his bag and pulled out his cell phone. He was supposed to call his brother Jeff tonight.

"Ashley, what a nice surprise! Please, come in," John beamed as he stepped aside and allowed the punk diva to walk in.

"Thanks, Cena. My boyfriend wouldn't happen to be here, would he?" she teased.

"I'm right here, beautiful," Matt called out to her. She squealed with delight as she leaped into his arms. John decided to give the couple some privacy. Before he left, though, he looked over his shoulder and saw how happy she was. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he found himself falling for her. But, he also knew better. After all, he wasn't the type to go after another man's girl.

_She looks so happy with him. God, you're hopeless, champ. Get over it, man. You'll never be with the likes of her. Find your own woman._

Shaking his head, he looked at the happy couple one more time before he left the room.

X

_2 hours later_

_Showtime!_

The crowd was on its feet for the main event. Ashley kept banging her hands on the mat; cheering her men on as the match kept rolling on and on. Cena and Matt (with Ashley in their corner) were taking on Triple H and Randy Orton (with Lita and Mickie in their corner) in a tag team match and you could feel the electricity in the air.

The conclusion of the match saw Lita and Mickie trying to interfere, but Ashley made sure that didn't happen by knocking them both down with her signature clothesline . That gave Cena enough strength to holster Randy up over his shoulders and plant his ass with an FU. Meanwhile, Triple H tried to interfere, but Matt came in just in time to kick him out of the ring while the referee made the count.

"_Here are your winners, John Cena and Matt Hardy!" _Lillian Garcia announced.

Ashley, who was grinning from ear to ear, got in the ring and celebrated with the guys. Matt scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around; planting sweet kisses on her lips. John watched with a genuine smile on his face as the couple laughed and cried. Sometimes he wished that it was him who was holding her.

He wasn't even prepared for what was to come because Ashley leaped in his arms. She planted a searing kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. He felt warm all over his body and it showed. He couldn't get this grin off his face.

However, one person who quickly became very concerned about what was going on was Matt. He watched his girlfriend and his partner being so cozy with one another. He heard the rumors about Cena's bedroom antics and he heard the rumors about the champ sweet-talking a woman into having sex with him. Matt just wanted to make sure Ashley didn't fall for his charms.

Even if it killed him.

X

_10 minutes later_

_Backstage_

"That was awesome!" Ashley squealed with delight as she, Amy and Mickie walked towards their locker room.

"Yeah, it was. God, what a rush!" Mickie beamed excitedly.

"That was a nice move you did, Punkie. You're gonna do very well here in the long run," Amy said with a smile on her face.

"God, I hope so," Ashley said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"And what's the deal with you kissing Cena? Do we have a crush on him or something?" Mickie teased.

"What? No! I just got caught up with the excitement, that's all. We were celebrating, you know. Besides, he's just a friend, nothing more," Ashley reminded her friends.

"Yeah, whatever. But, we know what we saw. You were a little too excited," Amy beamed as they walked into the locker room. Mickie went in the bathroom to shower, leaving Amy and Ashley alone.

"Ash, you can tell me. I won't say anything. Do you like John?" Amy asked curiously.

"Even if I did, which I don't, I'm with Matt, remember? I'm not gonna stray. Why, do you like him?" Ashley asked the redhead, turning the tables on her best friend.

"What? No! He's just a friend, a really good friend. I'm married to Hunter. I love him," Amy quickly replied.

"Okay, well, let me ask you this then. Do you still love Matt? Because if you do, I won't be mad," Ashley said honestly.

Amy was not prepared to answer that question. A part of her wanted to answer and a part of her wanted to kill herself. It's been two years since he kicked her to the curb and she could still feel the effects from it. She thought she'd never get over it.

"Ames?" Ashley called to her.

She turned around and smiled slightly at her best friend. She decided to answer with the best of her ability.

"Ash, a part of me does. But, I'll never forgive him for breaking my heart," she replied softly.

"Matt broke your heart, Ames? How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Ashley pressed.

"I wanted to spare you, Punkie. For a while, I thought I could handle it, you know? With everything that happened between us; from my recent leg injury to him jumping brands, I should've seen the signs. However, it was when I broke my neck in 2002 that things really started to unravel," the redhead explained, tears threatening to fall from her hazel eyes.

"God, what happened? What did he do?" Ashley asked. She needed to know what happened.

"Matt...he changed. And it was not for the better. He started treated me differently. It was like I wasn't important to him anymore. I actually confronted him about it and he went off of me. When we were finally together on RAW in late 2003, everything seemed fine; until he broke up with me on national television. I've never been so humiliated in my life."

"I'm sorry, Ames. I didn't know you were hurting," Ashley said and meant it.

"Look, Punkie, I know you're not gonna leave him, but, just be careful, okay? He's not all what he seems to be," Amy warned her.

"It sounds like there's more to the story than your leading on. What happened? Did he hurt you?" Ashley asked, more like pleading with her to talk. Amy couldn't get the words out of her mouth because Mickie came out a moment later.

"Hey, ladies, if you're gonna use the shower, you better use it now. I think someone across from us is hogging all the hot water," she said as she went over to her dressing area and got dressed.

Ashley, breathing heavily and running her fingers through her long black/blond hair, decided not to press on this issue further. She grabbed her things from bag and decided to take a shower.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief because she didn't wanna talk about it anymore. Just thinking about Matt broke her heart again and that's something she shouldn't be even thinking about. Boy, if Ashley only knew what the elder Hardy had really done to her.

Meanwhile, Ashley went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stepped into the shower and felt the water splashing on her toned body, her eyes brimming with tears. She couldn't stop thinking about what Amy told her earlier. Matt Hardy, her boyfriend, the man she loves, broke the redhead's heart? Somehow, everything she had worked so hard for just went up in smoke.

She knew she had to be careful. There's no telling what's gonna happen tomorrow. But, she also have to give her boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. Deep down inside, she knew Matt would never hurt her.

Or would he?

**This has been a long time in the making, but I did it. Tell me what you think and stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	2. True colors

**I know doing a Cena/Ashley story will take some time for me to get used to, but bare with me, okay? Like I said before, I happen to love that paring so I wanted to give it a shot. Oh, and someone wanted to know what Matt really did to Amy. Don't worry, honey. That will be revealed in the long run. What he did to Lita will eventually happen to Ashley. **

**I can't wait until SmackDown this Friday!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_One Week Later_

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

Stepping out of the shower, Ashley had a towel draped around her wet body as she went over to her changing area and grabbed some clothes from her bag. As she got dressed, thought of the conversation she had with Amy last week burned her brain. She still couldn't believe Matt broke the redhead's heart without provocation. What she really wanted to hear was how much Matt has hurt her. But, Mickie came out of the bathroom, causing the redhead to keep her mouth shut. If and only if she's ready to speak, Ashley will listen.

But, she knew one thing: she's gonna have to be careful.

Ashley was pulling her halter top over her head and smoothing out her long hair when the door opened. She braced herself and prepared for the worst when a male figure started walking in.

"Who's there?" she asked frantically.

"It's me, John. I didn't mean to scare you. Matt's looking for you," he called out.

"Okay. Tell him I'll be there soon," she replied.

John closed the door behind him and just stood against the wall for a moment. He couldn't believe he just walked in on the punk diva getting dressed. That was not his style. And he couldn't believe that he was developing feelings for her. That's Matt's girl. He knew better. He shook his head and left.

Walking down toward the men's locker room, the champ had so many thoughts running through his head. Of course, his thoughts focused mainly on Ashley. Matt doesn't know how good he has it. She was beautiful, funny, outgoing, smart and so much more. He also knew about his romance with Lita, who has the same qualities. He didn't know what Matt was thinking when he kicked her to the curb.

As he walked inside, he was shocked to see Matt sitting on the couch...kissing another woman! And it wasn't just another woman, either. What the hell was his problem? Didn't he know he has a loyal girlfriend coming?

"Am I interrupting something?" John asked, clearing his throat. Matt and the woman pulled apart and looked at the blue-eyes superstar in shock.

"I didn't know anyone was in here," Matt said honestly.

"Really? It looks like you were too caught up shoving your tongue down her throat," John snapped, looking annoyed.

"It's not what it looks like," Matt said. He was getting angry.

"Then what does it look like? Come on, man, your girlfriend's coming down here in a moment and you're sitting here playing tonsil hockey with another diva. And that diva just happens to be Torrie Wilson, right?" Cena snorted.

Torrie, who didn't wanna get caught, got up, straightened out her dress and left without saying another word. She didn't bother to look back, either.

"Man, how could you sleep at night, knowing what you did? You already broke Amy's heart, now you're doing it all over again. What's the matter with you?!" John snapped.

Matt got upset. "Look, man, what Ashley don't know, won't hurt her, all right? And, about Ames, I was tired of her, anyway. Beside, she didn't know that I never loved her."

"I can't fucking believe you, Matt! How could you say something so vile like that?" John screamed. At that point, he got in the elder Hardy's face.

"First of all, keep your voice down. Second of all, it's simple; I never gave a damn about Ames. She was just good for one thing. Her bedroom antics were out of this world. Other than that, I wasn't about to give my heart to her. She didn't deserve it."

"She's gonna find out, you know? And when she does, she's gonna think twice about ever giving her heart to you again!" John said smugly.

"She's not gonna find out because you're gonna keep your fucking mouth closed, Champ. Because, if you don't, you're gonna regret ever messing with me," Matt threatened him.

"You don't scare me, Hardy. And who says I'm gonna say anything, huh? Don't forget your fuck buddy. We all know Torrie's a gossip queen," John countered, still looking upset..

"She's not gonna say anything, either. I have control over her. Just like I have complete control over Ashley. So, don't say anything and we'll be fine," Matt said triumphantly.

John backed away from him a second later. He wanted to punch his fucking teeth out so bad, but he couldn't because Ashley walked in a moment later, smiling brightly.

"Hello, boys," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing? Ready for your match tonight? I know you're gonna kick some serious ass," Matt said, smiling sweetly and he went over and pulled her in his arms. John turned his back and got his things together. He wanted to be sick. He couldn't believe the facade Matt was putting on.

"I'm leaving," he announced hastily. He didn't put his hand on the door when he felt the weight of Matt's stare. John shivered for a moment before he walked out. He didn't even wanna deal with this bullshit right now.

Meanwhile, Amy stood outside, watching Cena leave. Fresh tears started streaming down her face. She heard every word Matt said; every single word. He never loved her. She was only good for one thing. How could he say something like that? He had to know that she loved him unconditionally. But, the pain, the agony and the heartache of what she had been through with him still hurts like hell.

With her head held down, she slowly began to walk away. She shouldn't feel like this, especially now that she's married. She wasn't about to take her anger and frustration out on her husband. He didn't do anything wrong to her.

She loves Hunter, not Matt. And it was plain and simple.

X

_1 hour later_

_Showtime_

Ashley was taking Lita on in a diva's match, based on the outcome of last week in the main event. In Lita's corner was Mickie James and in Ashley's corner was (surprise, surprise) Torrie Wilson. The crowd was very into the match and they were very impressed with Punkie's improving wrestling skills.

The conclusion of the match saw Mickie trying to interfere, but the two-time Playboy cover girl wouldn't have any of it. She knocked Mickie down on the floor and kicked her, which allowed Ashley to get the much needed win by covering Lita after nailing her with a vicious clothesline.

"_Here is your winner, Ashley!" _Lillian Garcia announced.

Torrie jumped in and hugged her new friend (yeah, right) excitedly. The two ladies jumped up and down with joy as the crowd kept cheering them on.

Meanwhile, Cena watched from the back, a single tear streaming down his face. He smiled as he looked at Ashley on the screen, who just picked up her first victory. God, he wished could be there right now and hug her. But, he knew better. Not as long as she's with that jerk, Matt Hardy.

"John?" a female voice called out to him.

He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Amy standing next to the crates, her eyes red and puffy. She's been crying after she came back through the curtains.

"Red, what's going?" he asked softly.

"I need to talk to you. Now," she whispered.

He approached her. "Ames, what's going on?"

"It's about Matt. I need to warn you about him," she said tiredly.

"Let's go someplace more private, okay?" he said as he escorted her to his private locker room. He led her inside and sat her down on the sofa.

"Tell me what's up," he said as he took a seat next to her.

"I couldn't tell Ashley because I was interrupted. But, I heard everything he said earlier. It was like he ripped my heart out of my chest all over again," she admitted.

"Ames...I know he broke your heart, but was there something else?" he asked.

"Yes," she simply replied.

"You can tell me, you know? I won't say anything," he promised.

And so she did. She told him what Matt had really done to her. John was shocked, appalled and angered at what the older Hardy did to his former girlfriend. Amy broke down and cried while she told the champ how miserable she was when he broke up with her two years ago. She even mentioned that she tried to take her own life once because she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh, God. Ames, I'm so sorry," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but lately it's all I think about. I don't know, I guess I'm being pathetic," she sobbed softly.

"Don't feel that way. You're not pathetic. You're a beautiful and intelligent woman and Hunter's so lucky to have you," Cena assured her.

"I know that, but I can't stop thinking about what Matt has done to me. I wanted to die when he broke up with me in front of the fucking world. I thought I was gonna die. I've never been so humiliated in my life," she cried.

"Ames, just say the word and I'll go kick his ass," John demanded.

She smiled at little at his suggestion. "Thanks, John, but I don't think that's gonna change anything. I'm still trying to get over it."

"Okay. Well, since you told me what he did to you, I guess it's only fair that I tell you that I walked in on him kissing Torrie Wilson," he announced.

"What?! Are you serious?!" she shouted, snapping her head up in disbelief.

"I'm dead serious. I mean, he had his tongue down her throat. Then, after he left, he jumped down my throat. He said that he had complete control over Ashley and Torrie. He also said that if I said anything, I'd regret ever messing with him. I wanted to punch his fucking lights out," he huffed.

"I can't believe this," Amy said, feeling speechless.

"And you know what made me sick to my stomach? When Ashley came in, he acted all sweet right in front of me. I was tempted to laugh right in his face."

_He's doing it again. That's exactly what he did when I was with him. I need to warn Ashley, but she probably won't believe me. Besides, it's none of my business._

"John, as much as I want to help Ashley, I think we need to stay out of it for now. I don't wanna cause any more pain," Amy finally said.

"You didn't cause a damn thing, Ames. This is all Matt's doing. He hurt you really badly and it won't be long before Ashley winds up getting hurt, too. I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna let him get away with this," John declared.

"What are you gonna do then?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

The truth was, he didn't know what to do. But, he don't have to wonder what he's gonna do concerning Matt. He could kick the elder Hardy's ass, but like Amy said, what good would that do? Matt has complete control and if he has to, he could get John fired. All he knows that he has to protect Ashley.

_Face it, man. You're in love with the girl._

He couldn't deny it anymore. He has fallen in love with her. But, the question is, will he finally admit it or will he keep it to himself?

He had no idea.

**Okay, I know I'm rushing things, but I have every intention of making this into a short story. I know how many chapters I have planned out. Besides, I have some other stories in the works and I know you want an update on 'Catching Feelings'. **

**All that drama and more will happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Frustration

**I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while, but I've been busy with my other stories, plus I had some major writer's block with this one. With that being said, I'll try to update as much as I can because I'm finally done with my Law & Order: SVU story 'Hurting'. Did I mention that it's gonna be a short story? Well, it's not gonna happen. I'm have some major plans this time.**

**THE ROYAL RUMBLE IS THIS SUNDAY! THE ROYAL RUMBLE IS THIS SUNDAY!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Two weeks later_

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

Ashley couldn't help but to think that something is wrong.

As she stepped out of the shower, a towel draped around her dripping body, she felt a shiver going up and down her spine. She went over to her changing area and began getting dressed, thinking about what Amy has said to her two weeks ago. The redhead warned the punk diva that Matt wasn't all that he seemed to be. He may be sweet on the outside, but on the inside, he was a menacing presence. It was something she kept thinking about since then.

And then, she couldn't help but notice John Cena's strange behavior as of late. Every time she ran into him, all he would do is say 'hi' and leave. He didn't stop to have a normal conversation with her. He didn't smile at her. He didn't even call her by her nickname anymore.

It was like he has something to hide.

She was determined to find out what it is he's keeping from her.

While she was finishing getting dressed, Ashley jumped up when she heard the door open. She breathed a sigh of relief when Matt came in, holding a bouquet of red roses in his arms. She smiled as she went over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What brings you here?" she giggled.

"Beautiful roses for a beautiful woman like you. I thought after the show we go out to dinner?" he suggested with a grin.

"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed, smiling brightly.

He leaned over and kissed her passionately just as the door opened again. This time, Amy walked in, whistling as she looked up and saw Ashley and Matt being all cozy and romantic with one another. Her face fell because she wondered when was the last time he was like this before he broke her heart and stomped on it. She wondered when was the last time he was like this before he did the unthinkable.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Matt and Ashley jumped apart when they heard Amy's voice. Matt definitely noticed the strained look on his ex-girlfriend's face. That alone made him cringe.

"No, it's nothing serious. Matt and I are going to dinner after the show tonight. Isn't he wonderful?" Ashley squealed with delight.

_Oh, he's wonderful all right. But, will you still feel the same way once I tell you what he did to me? _Amy thought as she put on a fake smile. She still wasn't ready to tell the punk diva yet.

"Yeah, we haven't been spending anytime together in a while, so I thought we'd go on a dinner date. Anyway, congratulations, Ames. I heard you and Hunter got an anniversary coming up," Matt said, trying to sound sincere.

Amy couldn't hide her grin this time. "Yes. Hunter and I are celebrating six months of marriage next month. I don't know what we have planned, but I'm sure it's gonna be wonderful. Um, if you two are gonna do something I know, I can just leave."

"No, actually, Matt's about to leave. Besides, we have a show to prepare for," Ashley laughed as she pushed Matt out of the room. But, when he stood out in the hallway, a evil smile plastered on his face.

_God, Ashley's so fucking easy. I love taking her through the loop. I can't wait to have some fun tonight, _he thought before he took off. Just as he was about to head inside his locker room, the door opened. John stepped out and glared at him.

"What's your beef, Cena?" Matt snapped.

"My beef is not with you. I'm on my way to see Ash," John snapped back.

"Don't bother. Besides, I'm taking her to dinner after the show," Matt beamed.

"You mean you're going to fuck Torrie's brains out, right?" John glared at the dark haired man more.

"What it's to you?" Matt asked, his voice getting higher.

"You have a sweet girl and you're having sex with the biggest slut in the company. Furthermore, Amy told me everything!" John screamed.

"Well, she's lying. I broke up with her because she cheated on me," Matt replied, his voice cracking.

"We both know that's not true. Amy never strayed. She loved you unconditionally, but you broke her heart when she caught you in bed with another woman; not to mention, you caught something from her. I don't know what is it with you, but you clearly have no heart when it comes to women," John retorted.

"First of all, you don't know a damn thing about me. Second of all, I don't care what you think about me. I have the good life, compared to you. I have women flocking at me all the time. It's not my fault Amy fell in love with me. And it's not my fault Torrie wants me. And it's surely not my fault Ashley loves me. I'm a man, I have needs. So, if you don't like it, fuck off!" Matt raged before he pushed past John and stormed inside, closing the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Hunter said when he appeared a moment later.

"Matt being a jerk, as usual," John huffed.

"Uh oh. What's going on? He's giving you hell again?" Hunter said, shaking his head in disbelief. It was no secret that Triple H never really cared that much for the older Hardy. He still didn't know what Matt has done to Amy.

"He's giving Ashley hell and she doesn't know about it. He's keeping her in the dark about what he's really doing," John said, still huffing.

"What's he doing? I mean, Ashley's cute, fun and spunky. Isn't that enough for him?" Hunter complained.

"No it's not enough! He's cheating on her with the company's resident slut!" John roared.

"Let me guess: it's Torrie, isn't it?" Hunter said, knowing the obvious.

"I don't know what he sees in her, anyway. From what I heard, she contracted a STD from a guy she messed with a long time ago. Still, he's messing with her. I think he loves her. I don't know what's wrong with him. And, Amy told me what he did to her," John said, kicking himself for revealing more than he should have.

"What did she tell you? I know Matt broke her heart on national television, but there's more to it, isn't it?" Hunter pressed.

John nodded his head. "I'm sorry, man, but I promised her I wouldn't say anything. She told me everything. I think it's best she tells you herself, Hunt. She doesn't want you to hate her."

"Why would I? I love her," Hunter said, shaking his head.

"She still haunted by it. Matt really messed with her, man. He told me he never loved her. He said she was only good for one thing. I wanted to kill him when she told me what he did. Now, I'm afraid he's pulling the same tricks on Ashley," John complained, looking upset.

"And you feel you have to do something because you're in love with her, right?" Hunter said, knowing the truth.

"Ashley's my best friend. Why would I be in love with her? Even if I was, I can't do anything about it," John asked, trying to sound convincing.

"Face it, man. You're smitten with her. Why else would you take an interest in her? Look, if I were you, I'd stay back and lay low for a while. I know you're not the type of guy to go after another man's girl, so just stay back and continue being her friend. Besides, Mr. Hardy will get his in the long run," Hunter said as he patted his back.

"Okay, so maybe I am in love with her. And you're right; I would never go after someone else's girl. That's not me. Still, I'm worried about her, man. There's no telling what Matt will do next," John said before he left.

Hunter just stood there, looking annoyed and confused. But, he knew John was right. Matt was a cold manipulator who will do anything to have complete control over somebody.

However, there was nothing they can do. Unless they have proof, it was like Matt was getting away with murder all over again.

And he didn't like it one bit.

X

_1 hour later_

_After the show_

_Torrie Wilson's hotel room_

"What do you mean you're not gonna be with me tonight?! We had plans, damn it!" Torrie snapped.

Matt sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his long dark hair. "I'm so sorry, Tor, but I promised Ashley I take her out to dinner tonight. I owe her a date anyway. We haven't been together in a while."

"I can't believe this! You're supposed to be with me!" she huffed in annoyance. He grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her back against him.

"Look here, little girl, that's how the way it is. I'm with Ashley, so I can't drop everything to be with you all the time. I also don't like your sudden attitude, so I suggest you change it!" he snarled in her face.

She snatched her arm away. "Listen, Matt, I can't do this anymore. I've fallen in love with you, but you're playing games with me and I don't like it. I don't like it at all Now, you either stay with me or go with Ashley. It's your choice."

"I'm not making any choices. So, don't piss me off!" he snapped as he turned on his heel and began to walk.

"Okay, well, if you don't decide on who you're gonna be with, I'll tell everyone! I'm not chicken! I'll do it! I'm sure they're gonna love what I have to say!" she challenged.

He got upset. He turned back around and, without warning, he lunged at her; tackling her down on the ground. Torrie screamed for help when he proceeded to beat the holy hell out of her. She never had the chance to defend herself because each blow to her face weakened her defenses.

Before long, she was out cold.

X

_20 minutes later_

Mickie and Melina laughed and giggled as they made to their hotel room they shared with Torrie. They just came back from a club and with good reason. Another good show went down tonight and they had good men in their lives.

"Oh, man, I'm so glad I'm going home tomorrow," Mickie giggled as she pulled the hotel key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Within seconds, she and Melina stumbled inside.

"It's dark in here. Where's the light?" Melina grumbled as she searched for the light. When she finally did, she screamed.

Mickie wondered why she was screaming, so she went over to find out; but, when she did, she too started screaming.

They found Torrie on the floor; battered, bloody and unconscious on the floor.

X

_1 hour later_

_Tony's Italian restaurant_

"You're beautiful," Matt murmured, looking at Ashley with love in his eyes. She blushed slightly and turned away from him.

"I'm serious, Ash. I think you're beautiful. You're an angel. I'm so honored you're going out with little ole me," he said convincingly.

"What about Amy?" she asked out of the blue.

"I care for her and I thought I loved her, but it didn't work out between us. We were better off as friends. I'm glad she married Hunter. He's good for her," he replied quickly. He didn't necessarily lied to her, but what he gave her was a watered down version of the truth.

"Well, she told me something completely different," Ashley pressed on.

He was getting extremely nervous. "What did she tell you?"

"That you broke her heart on national tv. And, don't even think about denying it because I saw it," she said, getting upset.

"Ashley..." he tried to call out to her.

"No, Matt. Now, if you two mutually broke up, then I would've dropped it, but you didn't break up. You dumped her. And humiliated her. Then, there's the rumors I've been hearing," she retorted.

"What rumors?" he stammered.

"The rumors that you're cheating on me," she countered.

"It's just rumors. There's no proof," he responded quickly.

"I hope not," she said before she heard her cell phone ring. She reached inside her purse and pulled it out. She excused Matt as she snapped it open and pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" she answered.

_Ash, it's Mickie. You need to come down to the hospital right away._

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked frantically. She could tell from her friend's worried voice that something was wrong.

_Melina and I came back from a club we went to and as we were stumbling into our room, we noticed it was dark. Melina turned the light and she started screaming. I went over to where she was screaming at and that's when I found Torrie on the floor. She was attacked._

"Oh, my God! Is she okay?" Ashley asked, tears evident in her eyes.

_We haven't heard anything._

"Okay. I'll be down there as soon as I can," Ashley said before she snapped her phone shut and put it back in her purse.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Matt asked, looking worried.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cut our dinner date short," she said as she got her things together and got up from her chair.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, clearly getting upset.

"That was Mickie on the phone. I have to go to the hospital. Torrie was attacked," she announced before she left.

Matt's frustration just grew even higher.

**Okay, so I finally made a compromise with myself. This is how I'm gonna get updates on my stories caught up from now on: every Monday, I'll update on my other Law and Order: SVU story 'End of the Road'; every Tuesday, I'll update on 'Escape'; every Wednesday, I'll update on 'Looks Good on Paper'; and every Friday, Saturday or Sunday, I'll finally update on 'Catching Feelings' since I'm almost done with that story. **

**Meanwhile, stay tuned because Ashley will slowly began to discover the truth!**

**Please review!**


	4. Caught

**Okay, what Matt did to Amy will be revealed soon, but I need to break up Matt and Ashley first. And that happens in, gasp, this chapter! He's moving on to another conquest after he laid the smack down on Torrie in the previous chapter; and, yes, she's a diva. And, yes, two certain people will find out.**

**Meanwhile, Cena and Ashley will eventually grow closer. He has to be hasty to her because he knows if he said something, he's gonna get hurt. It's like the mafia's running things.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

X

_Two weeks later_

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

The news of Torrie being found beaten and unconscious spread like wildfire. No one could believe a beautiful woman like her would piss someone off so much, that he/she would go berserk. Her hospital room was flocked with letter, get well soon cards, flowers, teddy bears and boxes of chocolate. Even though the extent of her injuries weren't severe, Vince opted to keep her out of televison for a while so she could heal and get back into shape. It shouldn't be no more than a couple of weeks for her to recover.

Meanwhile, Matt started acting strange. It was like he knew something (which he did) but he wouldn't say anything. He no longer carried on a conversation with anyone in the locker. He just closed himself off. He had something to hide. Even he didn't know what to do anymore.

Ashley, however, tried her best to keep a happy face, but, so far, her efforts did nothing to brighten up her now crumbling relationship with her boyfriend. She noticed a change in him as well. He no longer wanted to spend time with her, dinner dates became few and far in between, he stopped bringing her flowers and he stop complimenting her as well. She was doing whatever it takes to bring their relationship back to the way it used to be.

John, on the other hand, was struggling to keep his mouth shut; even though it was hard to do it. His anger grew even higher every time he'd run into Matt. They exchange words, the elder Hardy get the last word and he leaves. Cena wanted so badly to knock his teeth so far down his throat, but he knew he couldn't do it because he didn't wanna lose his job. Furthermore, he still harbored feelings for Ashley, but he couldn't act on them. It was like Matt had a control leash on her.

He didn't know how much longer he can take this.

"John! Have you seen Matt? I need to talk to him about tonight's show," Ashley asked when she ran into him in the hallway

He winced from just hearing that name. "I just saw him going into his locker room a couple of minutes ago. Why? What's up?"

"I don't know if you noticed it, but he's been acting strange lately. I just can't put my finger on it, but I have a feeling he's hiding something from me," she replied, shaking her head in confusion.

"Everyone's been acting strange since Torrie got attacked in her hotel room two weeks ago. I still wanna know who did this to her," he said, even though saying her leaves a disgusting taste in his mouth. He still can't believe Matt messed with her.

"I know. I went to visit her yesterday, and she told me the reason why she got her ass kicked because her boyfriend blown her off for another date. She found out he was cheating on her and got pissed. That's when he suddenly snapped and wailed on her. Poor girl. I know if my boyfriend's cheating on me and someone else knows about it, I'd castrate them both!" she exclaimed, which made Cena cringe. Thank god she never noticed it.

"H-how are things with you and Matt?" he stammered.

Ashley sighed as she ran her fingers through her dirty blond hair. "I don't know now. Things haven't been good between us. I mean, one minute, he's being sweet and romantic; the next, he acts like I don't exist anymore. I don't know what's going with him, but I have a feeling he has something to hide."

_Yeah. And I know about it, _he thought, rolling his blue eyes. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ash, I'm sure everything's gonna be okay," he assured her, trying to sound convincing.

"I don't know, Johnny. Just one week ago, I asked him if he was cheating on me, and he got defensive. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm going in there right now," she declared as she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

John didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to stop her, but the other side of him wanted to see Matt get his. In the end, he decided to follow her in case Matt does something. That is, if he's still in the locker room right now.

Within seconds, Ashley was banging on the door. She knew it was locked but she didn't care. She had some harsh words for her boyfriend and she wasn't about to back down now. Then, just when she was about to bang on the door again, she heard moaning. Worry filled her veins.

"Ash, thank god I caught up with you. God, you're fast," Cena said, apparently out of breath.

"Quiet! I hear something!" she hissed. A second later, another moan was heard.

"The door's locked," she complained as she tried to get it open. Cena made a drastic decision. He pulled Ashley back for a moment, then he raised his leg and kicked the door open with his foot.

"Thanks, Cena. I would've done that," she said sarcastically as they went inside. Sure enough, a man and a woman were engaging in sexual intercourse. Ashley didn't noticed it at first, but when the woman sat up, she was able to get a clear view of the man. The man who was also...her boyfriend!

"MATT!!" she screamed, startling them. He looked over the woman's shoulder and was shocked to see Ashley standing there; tears in her eyes and anger boiling in her veins. Standing behind her was John, who had a furious look on his face. The blue-eyed hunk thought about killing him in various ways.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" he asked, still looking shocked.

"Never mind that. What I wanna know is how long have you been doing this behind my back?!" she snapped.

"It's not what it looks like," he countered quickly as he and the other woman tried to get dressed.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Matt! I caught you red handed. I can't believe this! And with her!" she screamed, pointing to the other woman, who was also a diva. Ashley glared at her, because she considered her a friend.

"Babe, Jillian meant nothing to me," he assured her, pissing off the other diva.

"I meant nothing to you, bastard?! You told me that you were gonna break up with her!" the blond who can't sing to save her life countered, getting pissed.

He smirked. "Please, you meant nothing to me. You knew what you were getting into when you got with me."

"Just like Torrie knew what she got into when I walked in on you two kissing a couple of weeks ago. And, we all know it went further than that!" John jumped in.

"Wait, you knew? What the hell is your problem, Cena?!" Ashley barked at him.

"The problem is your boyfriend threatened me if I told anyone. But, that didn't stop me from wanting to kick his ass. Ash, he's the one who hurt Torrie," Cena revealed.

"He's lying!" Matt snapped.

Just then, Torrie surprisingly walked in, still hurting from the beat down her former lover gave just a couple of weeks ago.

"W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Matt asked, looking flabbergasted.

"I just got out. And you have a lot of nerve saying that to me. After all, you put me there in the first place," she seethed.

"Torrie, please, nothing happened that serious between us. We were just having some fun, that's all," he grinned.

"Fun? FUN?! What we did was not fun! I actually fell in love with you, asshole! But, thanks to your true colors, I can't have you! And, you know what else?!" she screamed.

"What?" he replied in annoyance.

"I'M PREGNANT!!" Torrie exclaimed.

"I-I thought you had gonorrhea," Ashley asked, thinking about the rumor that was going on about the blonde being sick from something. Because she was labeled a resident slut, she must've caught something from somebody.

"I thought I did, too. But, I started throwing up. You didn't know this; I've been sleeping with Matt a lot longer than you thought. I was with him even before he even got with you," Torrie admitted.

"I can't believe this! My boyfriend cheated on me with two women I considered my friends and he threatened my male best friend! I don't know where I'm gonna go from here, but I do know that I'm through with Matthew Moore Hardy!!" Ashley raged before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"I hope you're happy now, Cena! You ruined my life!" Matt snapped at him.

"I ruined your life?! I don't think so! You brought this on yourself. I told you it was gonna come back and bite you in the ass. And, long behold, you got caught. Now, you can't threaten me anymore. I'm pretty sure Torrie and Jillian will be bragging about this to the whole world. And, you know what? I'm not gonna stop them. Come on, ladies," he replied as he began to leave, the two ladies trailing close behind. Matt was the only one standing in the locker room; naked, embarrassed and obviously pissed off.

So, Ashley knows. His girlfriend has just broken up with him. The dark-haired man was pissed off. No one breaks Matt Hardy's heart and gets away with it.

He already made Amy pay for breaking his heart. Now, Ashley's gonna pay, too.

X

_20 minutes later_

_Women's locker room_

When Ashley went inside, she slammed the door behind her crumbled against the wall. Holding her face in her hands, she slid down on the floor and began crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe she didn't see this coming. She should've know he was too good to be true. Now, he was a straight up jerk and player. And she was caught in his web.

She knew she was never going back to him. But, still, a part of her loves him. He was perceived as a nice guy when she gave him a chance, but when push came to shove, he wasn't the man she thought he was.

_I got played once again. First my boyfriend from high school, then my boyfriend from college, now Matt. Why me? Am I destined get hurt all the time? I might as well have the word 'gullible' written on my forehead._

"Ashley? Are you okay?" John called from the outside. He was knocking on the door lightly.

"Go away, Cena. I'm fine. I don't need this right now," she snapped.

"Listen, you don't have to say anything. You have every right to be upset at me. I just came here to say that I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened. Believe me, I wanted to, but Matt said I'd regret it if I did. I wanted to help you, but I didn't know how. Even Amy told me what he did to her. I'm sorry I left you hanging. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," he said softly.

"Cena, I'm not mad at you for not telling me. I believe you. I just was so blinded because I loved him," she choked.

"May I come in?" he asked softly.

"Sure," she said as she got up from the floor just as the door opened and he walked inside.

"I hope you're not gonna castrate me," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks. I needed that," she giggled softly.

"Listen, if there's any consolation, I think you're better off without him, Ash. I mean, look at you; you're beautiful, bright, smart, funny and outgoing. Matt was a fool to hurt you. I bet any man in this world would love to be with you," he declared as he opened his arms out to her. To his surprise, she went in and hugged him back.

"Thanks, John. And you're right; I can have any man I want. I'm not about to go and dwell upon another broken heart. I'm back on the single scene," she declared, smiling. Being his arms felt comfortable. She was glad she got her best friend back.

John didn't feel the same way. He was falling more and more in love with her, but he still couldn't do anything about it. She just got her heart broken, and the last thing she needed right now is to jump into another relationship. When she was ready to start dating exclusively, she'll let him know.

For now, he was content just being her best friend.

But, he also know that his hidden feelings will eventually come out.

**More in the next chapter! And, what will happen when Matt and Ashley run into each other again? Please stay tuned and I'll see you next Wednesday!**

'**Catching Feelings' fans? I'll see you this Friday.**

**Please review!**


	5. When you least expect it

**Wow! The response to my first Cena/Ashley story has been amazing, thank you! I didn't think I could pull this off, but you made it happen for me. Now, without further ado, here's what I got planned for this chapter: Cena and Ashley starts getting closer and Amy finally tells Hunter the truth about her relationship with Matt (which means, her secret is finally revealed). And, don't worry, Torrie will go through with the pregnancy, but I don't know if she's gonna keep it or not. As the story rolls along, I'll make a much more clear decision.**

**BTW, CENA WAS LOOKING HOT ON MONDAY! MUY CALIENTE!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_One month later_

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

With Ashley now free from Matt, she was able to reflect on their now tarnished relationship. A relationship that meant absolutely nothing to him.

Realizing that he was not the man she fell in love with, she didn't know what to do then. Dating was out of the question for now, because she needed time to heal and think about some things. And, with Torrie's impending pregnancy now confirmed, Ashley wasn't sure if she would ever take him back.

One month was all it took to make her see what kind of jerk he was. One month was all it took to make her see what kind of fool she was to ever believe him. One month was all it took to make her see that if he could go and break Amy's heart, he sure as hell was gonna break hers.

Right now, she was focused on getting her life back together and focused on keeping her career on track. As I mentioned before, she was in no rush to get back into dating right now. She endure enough heartache in her life. She doesn't need another.

Meanwhile, her relationship with Cena was getting better and better as time passed. They were back to normal and everything was all good between them. So good, that they were growing closer; almost to the point where they realize that they were meant for each other. Cena was so supportive and caring, always being there for her when times got rough. He was the most coolest person she's ever known.

"Hey, Punkie, what are you doing after the show tonight?" John asked when he approached her in the hallway.

"Nothing. Why?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in suspicion, but smiled nonetheless.

"I don't know, Ash. I thought we could catch a movie, go clubbing, do something productive for a change," he said shyly.

She laughed at him. "Champ, you're too much for me. But, I don't feel like going out tonight. I'm just gonna go to my room and call it a night with a glass of wine and reading a good book. But, thanks for the offer."

"I understand, Ash. But, I have to wonder, are you gonna date again? It's been a month since you broke up with Matt," he reminded her.

She sighed. "Not right now. I'm still in the process of healing, you know? I'm in no rush. Besides, I'm not sure if I will be able to date again."

"Why you say that?" he asked, looking confused.

"Well, I can't get rid of Matt even if I tried. He's about to have a child with Torrie, he broke Amy's heart on national television and I caught him having sex with Jillian Hall of all people. As long as we're working on the same roster, he's gonna take every opportunity to make my life miserable," she said sadly.

John wrapped his arms around her tightly. "He's not gonna do anything, Ash. Not as long as I'm here. We're in this together, punkie. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"You say that now, but what happens when he does get to me down the line? I don't know how to handle myself in these situations," she said, tears brimming in her brown eyes. To her shock, he kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? Just trust me, Punkie, all right?" he whispered in her ear.

She just nodded her head, knowing full and well that something bad was about to happen. And , she won't know about it because she's not gonna see it coming.

She dreaded the thought of seeing Matt again. After all, it's been a month since she caught him and since then, she had managed to avoid him. But, time was ticking and it won't be long before they meet again.

And she's not gonna like their encounter one bit.

But, then again, she liked the closeness she shared with John.

_I can't be falling in love with him. It's not right for me. It's not time for me fall in love again. I can't fall for him. He's my best friend._

Or is he?

X

_1 hour later_

_Hunter's locker room_

Amy didn't know why she kept the picture of her and Matt being all smiles. This was taken during their happier times; when he gave he world and loved her unconditionally. A sad smile appeared on her face as she kept staring at the picture. She was so in love with him, she thought she was gonna die and go to pleasure heaven.

Too bad their love faded away.

When he dumped her on national television two years ago, she never felt so embarrassed and humiliated in her life. When he walked away from her, all she could do was break down and cry. The months that followed proved to be very difficult for her. She ended doing some things that she wasn't proud of. Thankfully, Trish came out and, being the caring friend she was, helped the redhead get back on her feet. But, the pain of being heartbroken in front of the entire world was still fresh and that's something she'll never forget.

She put the picture right where it belongs, in the trash can. She wanted no part of Matthew Moore Hardy anymore. She was happily married and living the good life. It was time for her to start living again.

"Beautiful, where are you?" Hunter called out when he stepped inside, holding two cold water bottles.

"I'm right here," she said, smiling at her husband.

"Well, since you're here, I'm not doing anything much tonight. I say we go out to dinner," he suggested as he took his place next to her on the sofa and took her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"I don't know. Everything's been out of whack lately. I guess you heard that Ashley and Matt are over," she mumbled.

"Yeah. But, she was better off without him, anyway. I never liked him so much. He was just too weird for me," he admitted.

"Hunt, when he broke my heart, he wasn't weird at all. He was very forthcoming and direct. He made it very clear that he wasn't in love with me. I never felt so humiliated in my life," she said, her voice cracking.

"Ames, sweetheart, I know he broke your heart, but what happened that caused him to dump you?" he asked sternly.

Ah, the dreaded question. She knew it was coming. To tell you the truth, she was tired of hiding it. She knew she's gonna have to tell him somewhere down the line. And, with the recent Ashley/Matt debacle, she realized that it was better that her husband hear it from her.

"Well, if I tell you, promise that you won't leave me," she pleaded.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I promise. You're my wife and I love you."

"Okay, things between Matt and I weren't going so great in the last few years of our relationship. He changed; and it was not for the better. At the time, I didn't pay attention because I was so in love with him. But, as time passed, I noticed he was getting more and more agitated. He was not the man I thought he was," she explained.

"So, what happened?" Hunter asked softly.

She took a deep breath. "I got pregnant."

"It was his, wasn't it?" he said, all knowing too well.

She nodded her head. "When I told him, he wasn't thrilled. He said a baby could ruin my career so he told me to get rid of it. I couldn't do that, because of my religious background. I opted to have the baby, even if it meant breaking off my relationship with him."

"So, what happened? Did you have the baby?" he pressed lightly.

She shook her head. "No. It was awful. When I told him that I was planning on having it, he went berserk. We got into an argument about it one day. He told me I had a choice; either him or the baby. I told him I wasn't about to choose. That's when he snapped and attacked me."

_Son of a bitch! _Hunter thought angrily as he continued to hold her.

"I'd never seen so much blood in my life. Matt went crazy while he attacked me; calling me all sorts of names. He even..." she choked back on her tears.

"He did what, baby? Tell me, I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

Amy broke down and cried on his shoulder. "H-he killed my baby. My unborn baby! I lost my child because of him! He made sure I didn't have it!"

"I'm gonna kill him! First, he kills your baby, then he cheats on Ashley with Torrie, who's now pregnant with his child, now he's having sex with Jillian! What the fuck is wrong with him?!" he snapped.

"I loved him, that's what wrong. Even after that, I stayed with him; until he dumped me on tv. Then, I overheard him telling Cena that he never loved me at all. I was nothing more than a sex object to him; a pathetic playing he could throw away, which he did. I felt so low; I wanted to die. After he dumped me, I started drinking, sleeping with other men and taking pills to numb my pain. But, the more I did it, the more I became more depressed and miserable. I believed something was wrong with me, Hunter. Did I do something so bad that caused him to treat me like shit?" she sobbed.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Baby, you did nothing wrong. Matt was stupid to hurt you. I mean, look at you; you're beautiful, kind, smart and caring. And, it's his loss. I'm sorry about your baby. I know how much you wanted it."

She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you, baby. But, please, whatever you do, don't break his neck. I'm done with him now that you know. I'm living again because of you."

"I love you, Red," he said, kissing her gently.

She smiled at him when they pulled apart. "I love you, too, Game."

X

_2 hours later_

_Ashley's hotel room_

Yawing, the platinum blonde diva walked out of the bathroom and climbed right into bed. Grabbing a romance novel, she was nursing another glass of red wine as the blaring sounds of the television glistened on her face. For the time being, she was relatively quiet and she liked it that way.

Tonight has been good to her. Once again, she was able to avoid Matt without incident, which was fine, considering now he was the laughing stock of the locker room. Everyone hated him now; including some of his closest friends and even his own brother, who was on the verge of making a welcoming comeback soon. Matt couldn't go anywhere without getting hammered on a daily bases.

Even Jillian stopped messing with him after they got caught. Realizing that he's nothing more than a no good cheating bastard, the blond cut all ties with him. She refused to be associated with a man who caused so much pain to others women. But, even that didn't stop everyone from calling her a slut.

Ashley knew she was in good hands. She's been enormous support from everyone. After experiencing yet another heartbreak, she decided not to date for a long while. But, when she was held in Cena's arms, her attitude changed.

_I can't fall in love with John Cena. He's my best friend, nothing more and nothing less. I'm still getting over Matt's betrayal. My heart's not ready to love again._

Putting her book and her glass on the night table, she turned off the light and got comfortable on the bed. Sighing deeply, she felt her eyes growing heavy. Without warning, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

That proved to be a mistake because she didn't hear someone coming in a few minutes later.

X

_20 minutes later_

_Lincoln hotel_

_Hotel lobby_

"Mel, when was the last time we had so much fun?" Nathan said as they walked hand in hand towards the stairs.

Melina giggled. "Too long. Thanks for taking my mind off tonight, baby. I really had a good time."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "No problem."

A few moments later, they made it to their floor, due to the fact that the elevators were not working. They were laughing and giggling; kissing each other passionately as they headed towards their room. The mood was dampened, however when they saw someone coming out of Ashley room. He was wearing a ski mask and black clothes; apparently he was straightening out his clothes.

"What was he doing in Ashley's room?" Melina asked, looking skeptical.

"She couldn't have kept the door unlocked. Ashley's wise," Nathan said, also looking skeptical.

After pondering on what they were gonna do, they pushed the door open and went inside. As usual, the room was dark because Ashley preferred to be dark so she can sleep better.

"Ash! It's Mel and Nate! You left your door unlocked. Someone came in here," Melina hissed loud enough in case Ashley couldn't hear as she searched for the light. A second later, the light was cut on. Melina kept looking until she stumbled upon the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, went inside and started screaming.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked when he caught up with her. His brown eyes were open in shock at the sight before him.

It was Ashley. On the floor. Battered, bloodied and unconscious.

**Who attacked her?! Think you know? Oh, don't worry, I didn't have her raped. That's not gonna happen because I'm not gonna put her or any other diva through that. Well, there's more where that came from in the next chapter. Stay tuned and I'll see you on Friday with my final update for 'Catching Feelings'.**

**And, please, for the life of me, please make sure to R&R 'Escape'. It's really good! Please? With cherries on top (batting eyelashes)?**

**Please review!**


	6. Can't run for long

**I thank you so much for loving this story to pieces. I never thought I would get so much love from this story, it's ridiculous! Now, you hoped and prayed that Ashley would turn out all right after that attack! Well, I have some news for you. Another attack will take place in this chapter and it happens to be a certain blonde pregnant diva! I did mention that I didn't know if she'll have the baby, but I made my decision. You'll find out in this chapter!**

**No Way Out is the Sunday! I can't wait! I'm rooting for Cena!**

**And have a very happy Valentine's day to everyone around the world!!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

X

_24 hours later_

_Local hospital_

_Ashley Massaro's room_

With the news of Ashley's attack spreading quickly, everyone came to the hospital to see how she was holding up. Melina went hysterical when she and Nate found the punk rock diva on the floor last night. So much so that the doctors had to sedate her to keep her calm.

They all had a pretty good idea of who attacked Ashley, but they also knew they couldn't prove it, just yet. So they were gonna team up in groups to find what they needed to nail his ass. However, once they do find proof, Matt Hardy was one dead bastard.

Amy felt it personally, since she experienced it first hand two and a half years ago. When Matt broke her heart, she was heartbroken at first, but then she decided to seek revenge against him for breaking her heart. She decided to embarrass and humiliate him the same way he embarrassed and humiliated her. So, she went around and told some pretty vicious lies about him; how he wasn't good in bed, how he abused her and how he was flirting with other women to make her jealous. The other divas were shocked and appalled at the things she said that they cut off all contact with the elder Hardy.

Amy smiled and savored her small victory, but, unfortunately, she didn't savor it long enough. She'd been smart enough to know that it was gonna come back and bite her in the ass...

_Smiling sadistically, Amy walked inside her assigned hotel room and closed the door behind. That's what Matt gets for breaking her heart and embarrassing her in front of millions of people around the world last week. She made sure he didn't get away with what he did, so she went and ruined his good name in front of everyone. The reaction was hot enough that nobody wanted to have anything to do with the elder Hardy anymore._

_Sighing deeply and running her fingers through her long red hair, the redheaded diva was on the verge of curling up in bed with a good book and a good glass of red wine when she heard someone knocking on the door. Growing curious, she decided to answer it._

"_Yes?" she called out._

"_Room service," a hotel clerk called out._

"_I don't remember ordering room service. I just got here," she replied, looking confused._

"_Oh, well, someone was kind enough to order it for you," he said, trying to sound nice._

"_Well, tell him thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to sleep," she said before she turned on her heel and walked away. That proved to be a big mistake because seconds later, the door burst open._

"_What the..." Amy breathed before she felt a fist connecting to her jaw hard. Down she went like a ton of bricks and as she held her face in her hands, she realized that she was in big trouble._

"_What the hell?!" she snapped as she managed to get up._

"_That's just the beginning, Ames!" he roared before he pushed her back down on the floor. He lunged at her; pinning her down on the floor with his bare hands. She started screaming but he raised his hand up and slapped her harshly._

"_Shut up, bitch!" he hissed in her face as he slapped her again. Tears started falling from her eyes, but that pissed him off even more. He didn't like a crybaby, especially the one he was dating. He raised his hand up and slapped her a few more times to keep her quiet._

"_This is what you get for spreading all those lies about me! Nobody wants anything to do with me anymore after what you did to me! I should fucking kill you!!" he screamed in her face as he kept hitting her with his hands over and over again. Before long, she started bleeding and it showed, because blood was gushing out of her forehead and her mouth. She was losing consciousness._

"_Stop...please..." she pleaded softly._

"_Nothing doing, stupid bitch!!" he yelled as he kept hitting her. He was having too much fun taking his anger and frustration out on her. Maybe this will teach her to keep her fucking mouth shut from now on._

_When he got done, he got up and surveyed the damage he'd done. Amy was unconscious, battered and bloodied on the floor. He was satisfied with the work he had done, but he had to make sure he had to come up with a solid alibi so Amy won't be going around pointing fingers at him._

_After a few moments, he decided to leave. He decided to let her wallow in her own suffering. He stopped only once to look over his shoulder and make sure she didn't get up. Another evil smile played on his lips as he left her hotel room..._

Since then, she couldn't stop thinking about that night. Laying in the hospital was no fucking joke. Having to eat their terrible food, being doped up all the time and having around the clock care got on her last nerves. Now, history was repeating itself. Ashley was suffering a similar fate. Matt attacked her when she least expected it because she finally caught his ass cheating. Now, the only way he could gain control again was by beating the shit out of her. Which he did, the fucker.

"How is she?" John asked as he sat down next to her, holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Doctors won't tell us anything because we're not family," Amy said bitterly.

"Well, they're gonna have to because I called her family back home several times, but no one wanna pick up. I do remember her saying she had a falling out with them a few years back," he remembered.

"Her father was abusive, her mother was a drunk and her two older brothers were never at home. She felt the brunt of her father's anger time and time again. Ashley was the only member in the family to get hurt all the time," she explained.

"Man, I can't believe nobody in her family wants to be here for her. It's like they don't care at all. She needs her family with her, damn it!" he huffed.

"The next time the doctors ask where's her family, we're gonna have to tell them the truth. Otherwise, it won't do us any good. I have a pretty good idea Matt did this," Amy said, getting angry.

"I'm with you, Red. Just what until I get my hands on him! He's gonna wish he was dead when I get done with his ass!" John seethed impatiently.

Amy just sat there in silence. She thought about what Matt has done to her again. What's wrong with her? She shouldn't be thinking about things like that. She told Hunter what happened between them yesterday.

_Living proof that you still can't get over what your ex has done to you, Red. And, as long as you two work together, he's gonna be the constant reminder of what he did to you for the rest of your life. Get over it, sweetheart. You're gonna be emotionally scarred for life._

"Ames, are you okay?" John asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"I'm fine. I just wish they tell us something. I can't sit on this any longer," she groaned impatiently, trying to find a good spot on that hard ass chair she's sitting on.

Just then, a good-natured doctor showed up, his hands in his pockets. He looked at the occupants in the lobby and smiled.

"Are you all here for Ashley Massaro?" he asked softly.

"Yes," everyone replied.

"You know I can't tell you anything. I can only talk to her family. By the way, are they coming at all?" he reminded.

"They're not coming, doc. She had a falling out with them a couple of years ago. They don't care about her,," Amy jumped in, looking distressed.

"Oh, well, if I can't tell them about her condition, since they're not coming, I can't tell you. Hospital policy," he said just when he was about to leave.

"Please, doc, we have a right to know. We're all family here. We're here for her. Can you at least tell us if she's gonna be all right?" John demanded.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to abide by the rules. I can't tell you anything because you're not immediate family. Furthermore, I can't talk to any of you because you're not listed as her next of kin."

"You can put me down as her next of kin. I'm John Cena. I'm her boyfriend," he said, trying to get something. If it means he has to reveal himself as her boyfriend to get the information, so be it. But, he also loves her dearly and her welfare concerns him.

"Well, then, Mr. Cena, I'll make sure your listed. Ms. Massaro is doing fine. She just got a couple of bruises on her face and a couple of bruised ribs. She should be good as new in no time. Now, I suggest that she take some time off from her work schedule to heal. Is there anyone she's staying with?" the doctor asked.

"She's staying with me," John said out of the blue.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna have to keep her here overnight for observation, so I can't release her for another couple of days," the doctor said before he left to make his rounds.

"Well, I'm glad she's okay," Amy said a moment later.

John sighed deeply. "Me, too, Red. Me, too."

X

_I hour later_

_Local arena_

_Men's locker room_

Matt knew he was one dead bastard.

Last night, doing what he did, he knew it was gonna come back and bite him in the ass soon. He had to get out of dodge so he won't get hurt.

Truth be told, he had plenty of options. He could've just let the situation go and move on. He has a baby on the way with Torrie and his fling with Jillian went belly up. But, anger, jealously and vengeance took over his soul so he went and did what he always did: trying to take his control back.

He mentally kicked himself because he knew someone saw him coming out of Ashley's room. Now, every single WWE superstar and diva are gunning for his ass. Hell, he already felt the brunt of a brutal beat-down two years ago, after they found out what he did to Amy, they hunted him down and beat the living hell out of him. It's amazing that he's still breathing.

Not for long, though. He knew he was done for. That's why he's getting the hell out of here. Packing up his things, he was about to leave when the door opened. He looked over his shoulder and just about pissed in his pants.

It was Cena. He was pissed. So pissed that his face turned bright red.

_Oh, shit, _the elder Hardy thought worriedly.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long fucking time," Cena seethed as he pounded his fists together.

_I'm dead, _Matt thought. He was peeing in his pants. Literally.

**Matt getting the beat down he deserves continues in the next chapter! See you next week!**

**Please review!**


	7. Getting what he deserves

**Well, welcome to a brand new week of updates. Now, I know they're coming in slow, but as I mentioned before, they've been slow in coming because of a bad snowstorm I had last week, plus we had a holiday on Monday. Well, starting next week, updates will go back to where they was before. I'm almost done with 'End of the Road', so I can be able to update 'Looks Good on Paper' (which you're getting today) and 'Escape' more freely. I'll even throw in a update to 'Open Wounds' next week as an added bonus.**

**OMFG, I can't wait until Wrestlemania on March 30! It's gonna be off the fucking hook!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Same day_

_Local arena _

_Men's locker room_

"I've been waiting a long time to do this, you son of a bitch! Now, it's payback time!" John hissed loudly, pounding his fists together. Matt literally pissed in his pants because he knew it was coming. For weeks, he's been blackmailing the champ to do what he wants. Now, the tables have turned and he just wanted to get the hell out of dodge.

Truth be told, he knew all of this would come back and bite him in the ass, big time. He spent the last few weeks getting away with murder; cheating on Ashley, getting Torrie pregnant, sleeping with Jillian, still making Amy's life a living fucking hell and messing with John. Now, it was all over. He knew the jig was up.

"John, man, look, I can explain," Matt pleaded.

"Explain what?! That you broke into Ashley's hotel room and beat her senseless? That you got Torrie pregnant but left her high and dry? Or that you did the same thing to Amy, only you embarrassed and humiliate her on national tv?! What the fuck is your problem, man?! You have three beautiful woman who gave you the world and you decided to treat them like shit?! I should've beat the shit out of you when I had the chance!!" John roared.

Matt got angry. "Oh, please, like you were so innocent. As I recall, you were trying to get close to Ashley when I was with her, you had a crush on Torrie at one point and you briefly dated Amy after I dumped her!"

"Maybe so, but I didn't treat them like shit!" John countered.

"Just face it, man, you're not gonna do a damn thing to me. So, I suggest you move the fuck out of my way and let me leave. Believe me, it'll save you from an ass kicking," Matt hissed as he moved towards the door, but John blocked his way.

"Move, damn it!" Matt screamed.

"You may wanna turn around," John said, then he did something that scared the hell out of Matt: he smiled. Evilly. Something that even the champ has never done before.

"Asshole," the elder Hardy mumbled as he turned around, only to have Hunter jab him with a sharp right hook and knocking him down on the floor. Matt held his face in his hands as he looked up in shock of what just happened.

"That was for my wife, you dumb son of a bitch! Yeah, she told me everything!!" Hunter snapped at him. Matt moved to get up, but John kicked him back down with a sharp kick to his stomach. Matt gasped for air, but it was no use. He was cornered and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was trapped.

X

_2 hours later_

_Local hospital_

_Ashley Massaro's room_

"She hasn't waken up yet," Amy whispered, trying not to make too much noise. Her patience was wearing thin because she hasn't seen her husband since last night.

Melina sighed deeply. "It's just as well. Matt beat the shit out of her. He really did a number on her."

"Have you seen John?" Amy asked, looking skeptical.

"He went back to the arena, along with your husband. They're looking for Matt as we speak. God, when they do find them, I hope they beat the tar out of him for hurting Ashley and the other divas so damn much."

"I don't want him to get killed, though," Amy said regretfully.

"I can't believe you're still defending him after what he did to you, Amy Christine! Let's not forget, you nearly died when he beat the crap out of you!" Melina hissed lightly.

"I know, I know. Even though he's a jerk, he's human and he does have feelings," Amy countered sadly.

"If he had feelings, he wouldn't had done what he done to you, Ash, Tor and Jillian in the first place. The man is sick and twisted. He doesn't give a damn about anyone. He doesn't even care about himself. Ames, you should forget about him and worry about starting a family with Hunter Hearst Hot Ass," Melina beamed, smiling brightly.

"Actually..." Amy grinned.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Melina boomed.

"Will you keep it down?! God, you wanna wake up the whole fucking hospital?!" Amy scolded playfully.

Melina toned it down a little. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe this! My best friend's pregnant! I'm so happy for you!"

"I have a huge surprise in store for him. I'm planning on telling him tonight over a romantic dinner," Amy said dreamily. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a female moan. They looked down and was shocked to see Ashley waking up from her slumber.

"Baby, open your eyes. That's it," Melina encouraged the punk rock diva. After a few minutes, Ashley's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry at first, but they became crystal clear when she saw Amy and Melina looming over her.

"Hey, girls," she said weakly.

"Ash, how are you feeling?" Amy whispered.

"Sore. But, I'll live. How long have I been here?" Ashley asked, her voice cracking.

"Since last night. Nate and I brought you here. Ashley, Matt attacked you in your hotel room," Melina revealed.

"Oh, my God! How?! Why would he do this?!" Ashley sobbed.

_If you only knew, _Amy thought, thinking about her own attack two years ago.

"I'll never forgive him for hurting me. First, I caught him cheating, then I found out he got another girl pregnant, now he attacks me?! I can't do this anymore. I can't keep getting my heart broken. I'm done with men. I rather be alone for the rest of my life," Ashley cried, sobbing in her hands.

Amy and Melina looked at each other and sighed. They knew about John's crush on her, but how are they gonna tell him that the punk rock diva wants nothing to do with men anymore?

They didn't know how.

X

_30 minutes later_

_Local arena_

_Women's locker room_

Candice Michelle, the sultry diva, whistled as she made her way towards the women's locker room, holding a cup of hot steaming coffee in her hand. She was in a good mood and it showed. Just moments ago, she got a phone call from her agent and saw her latest Go Daddy commercial was a big hit online. Candice was becoming a mainstream celebrity outside of wrestling and with the news that she'll be appearing on the cover of Playboy next year, her popularity just continues to grow. She was just so happy to finally have an opportunity.

"Torrie, honey, guess what? My latest Go Daddy commercial was a big hit. I'm planning on doing another just in time for the Super Bowl..." were the last words she said before she walked in and saw the unthinkable. Her cup of coffee fell from her hand as she stood there, frozen in shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

Torrie was lying on the floor; beaten, bloodied and unconscious. There was even blood pooling from between her legs, which means only one thing:

The two time playboy cover girl miscarried.

"OH, MY GOD!!" Candice screamed as she ran over to the fallen blonde and cradled her head in her hands. She started sobbing as she heard footsteps from outside. The door burst open and several superstars and divas barged in, gasping in shock at the sight before them.

"What happened?!" Jillian shrieked.

"Torrie was attacked!" Candice barked.

"I'll get some help!" Johnny Nitro boomed as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Meanwhile, everyone was trying to help Torrie, who was still unconscious. From the way she was positioned when she was found, she was attacked from behind. There were bruises on his face and her ribs were cracked in a couple of places. Furthermore, blood was gushing out of her mouth, her nose was broken and her back was sore. Whoever did this (and they have a pretty good idea of who) really did a good job roughing her up. It's gonna take a really long time before Torrie will be able to recover.

"Candice, what happened?" Vince asked frantically when he appeared a moment later.

"I-I don't know. One minute, I was talking about my latest Go Daddy commercial; the next minute, I'm kneeling down next to her, screaming for help," she stammered.

"Okay, does anyone know who attacked Torrie?!" he barked at his employees.

"John and I have someone here who would like to confess!" Hunter responded as he and Cena dragged a battered and bruised Matt inside.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Vince boomed.

"Vince, there's something you should know. The man here is behind the attacks of Torrie Wilson and Ashley Massaro," John announced.

"Hardy, is this true?" Vince asked, leering at the elder Hardy. Matt was too sore to speak, so he just nodded his head slowly.

"Take him to my office, gentlemen. I'll handle it from here. In the meantime, I want everyone to get back to work. Candice, if you want, since you're Torrie's best friend, you can ride with her to the hospital," he said sincerely.

Grabbing her purse, Candice followed the paramedics out to the ambulance. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed her good friend Melina's number. After only two rings, she picked up.

_Hello?_

"Hey, Mel, it's me. Listen, I'm on my way to the hospital."

_Cool! Ash, Ames and I would love to see you. Ashley finally woke up._

"I'm glad, but that's not the reason why I'm coming. Torrie was attacked earlier."

_What?! What the fuck happened?!_

"I don't know, it all happened so fast. I was walking inside the locker room with a cup of coffee in my hands when I saw her on the floor. She was beaten up really bad, Mel. Her nose was bleeding, she had bruises on her face and I think I saw blood pooling from between her legs. I knew she was pregnant."

_This is Matt's doing! He attacked her! He made sure she didn't have the baby! I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him!_

"You may not have to worry about that. Hunter and John dragged his ass in a moment later. He was beaten up as well. I do believe Vince's gonna fire him."

_I hope Matt gets fired for all the pain he caused. I'm sorry if I was yelling, but I can't believe he would do this to her. Even though I don't condone Torrie for sleeping with him while he was with Ashley, she doesn't deserve to lose her baby. Poor Torrie. And, on top of that, Ashley swears off men forever._

"Are you kidding me, Mel? Why would she do that?"

_Matt wasn't the only man who broke her heart. This girl's have some serious broken heart issues. Amy and I wanna tell her that there's some good men out there. All she's gotta do is find him. I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid._

"You're not. Listen, I should be there soon. Maybe you, me and Amy can figure out something about Ashley," Candice said before she ended the call and snapped her phone shut. She sighed deeply as she climbed inside the ambulance. Running her fingers through her long jet black dark hair, she looked at Torrie and started crying. She was in the predicament she was in, because of one man.

Matt Hardy.

Now, when she really thought about it, she didn't blame Ashley one bit for wanting nothing to do with men.

But, little did they know, a certain WWE champion was set to sweep the punk rock diva off her feet.

**I'm killing you with not having Cena and Ashley hook up, right? Well, you won't have to wait any longer. Next chapter, they finally admit their feelings for each other! And, it looks like this story will end a lot sooner than I thought. We'll see! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Finally together

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, I have some bad news. I only have two more chapters left of this story. I had such a good time brining this story to you and I now have a new appreciation for the paring of John Cena and Ashley Massaro. I'm in the process of making a one shot sequel to this story, which will take place two years after they finally get together. Be on the lookout for that within the coming weeks.**

**I still can't wait for Wrestlemania! And, don't say I didn't warn you ahead of time, Floyd, but the Big Show's gonna crush you completely! I'll pray for you!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_One month later_

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

It's been a month since Ashley was hurt.

A month since she recovered.

A month since she came back to work.

Since then, things have been relatively calm around the locker room. She learned Matt has been fired and now he's facing criminal charges for what he did. She didn't paid him any mind because she was finally done with him. She knew she did the right thing by dumping him.

Since then, her relationship with John has changed. She didn't know if it's for the better. All she knows that he's been more attentive to her lately. He's been taking her out to dinner, checking up on her over the phone and in person and even he took her to a rock concert.

Either he was trying to be a good friend or he's in love with her.

Ashley was convinced John Cena was in love with her. And she was determined to find out for herself.

"Girls, can I ask you a question?" the punk rock diva asked as she was reading a fashion magazine.

"Ask away," Melina grunted, doing some push ups.

"Do you think Cena has feelings for me? I mean, real romantic feelings for me?" Ashley asked.

"You should find out for yourself, Punkie. But, to answer your question, I believe he does. The man's crazy about you, which I don't understand why because he sure didn't act on it," Mickie James said, the newest WWE diva doing jumping jacks.

"Really? Then how come he never told me?" Ashley asked, looking surprised.

"Mainly because you were with Matt. I know John; he'd never go after another man's girl. Although he loves you, he had to keep it in because he didn't wanna lose your trust and friendship. But, yeah, from what I can see, he's in love with you. Now, the question is, do you love him?" Amy asked, looking curious.

Ashley pondered that question for a moment. Should she love him, even after what she had been through with Matt? Should she love him, considering she has had her heart broken so many times. Should she love him, considering she almost lost everything because of her ex? After thinking about it, she can see herself being with him. He's kind, funny, caring and so much more. And for him to wait this long to reveal his feelings for her, that's gotta mean something.

"Ash, what are you gonna do? Men like Cena don't come around often," Amy reminded her.

"I don't know. I mean, I feel the same way, but I don't wanna get my heart broken again," Ashley said softly.

"True love takes risks, honey. It takes time, but it doesn't take too long to find one. Don't let him slip through your fingers. He's the best man for you," Melina said, smiling.

"But, what if I'm just making a fool of myself. What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Ashley asked, looking skeptical.

Amy just shrugged her shoulders. "You never know until you ask."

Ashley knew they were right. Why should she sit around and ponder what's gonna happen when she should go out there and find out for herself? Hey, there's no time like the present, right?

X

_20 minutes later_

_Men's locker room_

Grabbing a bottle of water from the canteen, John sighed deeply as he took a big swig of the cool liquid in his mouth. He looked over his shoulder and saw people getting ready for tonight's show. He didn't need to prepare because he knew what was gonna happen. Rubbing his neck with his hands, he made his way towards the locker room to take a shower and change into some clean clothes.

Truth be told, he thought about going to see how Ashley's doing, but decided against it. He didn't wanna smother her because he didn't wanna come off as being desperate to be near her. She needs some space, considering all she's been through with that jerk. It felt good knowing Matt won't be around to bother Ashley or anyone else ever again. He and Hunter took great pleasure beating the shit out of him for what he did to Ashley, Torrie and the other divas. Now, he won't be terrorizing anybody anymore.

As he made his way around the corner, he was surprised to find Ashley standing right in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, he knew this was it. He can finally reveal his feeling for her without anyone interfering. Sighing deeply, he approached her with a smile on her face.

"Punkie, I'm surprised to see you," he said casually.

She smiled. "I need to talk to you, John."

"Sure, come on in," he said as he pushed the door open and let her in, trailing close behind and closing the door behind them.

"What's on your pretty little mind?" he teased when they stood face to face.

"I'm gonna just cut to the chase: Cena, do you love me? And I mean not in a friendship way," she demanded.

He was not expecting that. Sure, he loved her, but he didn't think she would actually ask him! His mouth hung low, quivering in shock of the question. He didn't know how to tell her now.

"Look, if you don't, I understand. It's just everyone kept telling me that you have feelings for me, but you kept them to yourself because of my situation. Furthermore, I understand why you kept your feelings to yourself but you could've gave me a head's up, you know? I was on the verge of leaving Matt, anyway..." were the last words she said before he shocked her by pulling her against him and slanting his mouth over hers firmly, but gently.

Her heart began to flutter. Her mind went crazy. Her pulse began to race because she never felt something like this before. Not even Matt could hold a candle to John Cena kissing her. That's right, John Cena, the WWE champion was kissing her!

Feeling that he was about to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her. Together, they crashed on the couch.

When they pulled apart, she was breathing heavily. She thought she never gonna feel his lips on her. She thought it was all a dream. But, when she closed her eyes for a second and then opened them, he was still there. It was not a dream. This is real. And she loved every second of it. Every second.

"I love you, Ash, I really do. I guess I've been hiding my feelings for so long because I didn't wanna lose you," John whispered against her cheek. God, his voice sends shivers up and down her spine. She got her answer right here.

"I love you, too, John," she whispered back.

"I just want you to know that I would never hurt you. You don't have to worry about me breaking your heart because I'm planning on being around so long as you have me," he declared.

She smiled. "John, you were the one all along. I just didn't know it then, but I do know it now."

He kissed her forehead gently. "So, how do we do this?"

"We take it slow. See where this one goes. But, I have no doubt that we're gonna work. I'm not about to give you up," she declared proudly.

"I'm not about to give you up, either," he replied, kissing her gently.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the champ and the punk rock diva are finally together.

**Shorter than my previous chapters, but I think it serves its purpose, don't you think? Oh, yeah, things get smutty in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. One year later

**I have only one more chapter left and then this story will be over and done with! I'm considering doing a sequel to this story, but I have some other stories to work on, okay? So, if I do decide to do it, it's gonna be slow in developing! I also figured that Ashley's not completely done with Matt yet. I just got him out of the way for now because I know you all wanted to see Ashley and John hook up sooner rather than later.**

**And, what about RAW on Monday? I was truly surprised about Triple H making a match next week. Cena and Orton against the entire RAW roster?! WTF?!**

**And, I have a message to Jeff Hardy and the others: STOP TAKING DRUGS! It's not good for you. Drugs ruins lives and ruins careers! It cane even kill you! Don't let it win! You're better than this! Stop doing that!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_One year later_

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

John and Ashley's relationship was still going strong. And it has no plans of slowing down anytime soon.

The punk rock diva and the champ were too crazy in love. They couldn't go one day without seeing each other and it showed. Whenever they were seen together, they'd be holding hands, exchanging sweet nothings in each other's ear and kissing madly like their lives depended on it. For the first time in their lives, they were extremely happy.

For Ashley, she was finally in a relationship that she didn't have to worry about getting hurt again. John was amazing. He treated her like a queen and treated her as an equal. The fact that he held in his feelings for her for so long shocked her. Never in a million years she believe he fell in love with her. But, once the truth was out, she couldn't wait to reveal her feelings to him as well.

Now, it's a year later and they were still happy. Currently laying in his arms, she sighed deeply as he kissed her forehead gently. She couldn't believe her true love was finally hear. This time, however, she's gonna make sure the champ stays around.

"John, I love you," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead again. "And I love you, Punkie."

"Can you believe it's been a year since we admitted our love for each other?" she giggled.

"No. I'm still reeling from it. But I don't regret a word I said, Punkie. I love you so much. I've loved you since you first came on board. But, I couldn't tell you because of your last relationship," he confessed.

"Speaking of last relationships, I got a call from a friend of mine in North Carolina. Seems Matt got arrested for stalking another girl. I guess he's still heartbroken that I dumped his ass and he got fired because he was beating up on the divas," Ashley retorted, rolling her eyes.

"What happened to him, man? I mean, he used to be so cool. Hell, I even considered him a friend once," John huffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"His ego overtook his brain, that's what," she said, then she had to laugh for saying it. He laughed, too, because for some reason, he found it funny as well.

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart. He'll never come between us. I'm gonna make sure of that," he assured her.

Just then, a moment later, Melina and Amy walked in, giggling and gushing about the men in their lives. John and Ashley didn't pull away because they didn't have anything to hide anymore. Everyone knows about their relationship and were happy about it.

"Hello, ladies," John called out to them.

"Hey, Mr. Lover Man and Ash. So, what's going on with you two? Y'all looking pretty cozy there," Melina teased, grinning foolishly.

"We're just sitting here talking about stuff, that's all," Ashley responded, smiling brightly.

"Just talking, huh? So I guess you laying in his arms is part of talking, right?" Amy mocked playfully.

"You two have sick minds, you know that? Y'all need to get your minds out of the gutter," Ashley laughed as she and John got up from the sofa.

"I have to go, anyway. I have to meet with Vince concerning tonight's match, plus Hunter wants me to join him for a drink. I think Nate's gonna be with us as well," he said, winking at his girlfriend. He nodded his head at the two ladies before he leaned over and kissed Ashley passionately, then he left, closing the door behind him.

"God, it's been a year already and you two can't go one day without seeing each other," Melina giggled, throwing her arms around the punk rock diva.

"I know! I just can't believe it! I never felt that way about someone in my life. John's amazing. He loves me so much. He's so crazy about me, I can't stand it sometimes. But, I feel the same way about him. He makes me so happy. I'm finally in a relationship that I won't have to worry about getting hurt again," Ashley gushed.

"Anyone with at least one eyesight can see how you two are meant to be together. John's good for you. But, if he does break your heart, we'll kick his ass for you," Melina assured her, smiling brightly.

"If he does break my heart, which I don't see happening, then I'll kick his ass myself. After all, I'm a diva," Ashley replied, then she burst out laughing. The other two ladies joined her a moment later.

"God, is it just us or we have the most wonderful men in our lives? Or maybe I'm just ranting on and one," Amy giggled.

"It's just us," Melina and Ashley retorted playfully.

They kept on laughing. And laughing.

"So, you ladies want a drink?" Ashley asked as she reached inside her bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"Count me out, Ash. I'm with child, remember?" Amy reminded her.

"Which is why I have a backup plan," Ashley grinned before she reached down and pulled out a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling cider.

"That's why you're my best friend, Ash," Amy giggled.

X

_30 minutes later_

_Men's locker room_

"I would like to propose a toast, to John Cena, for finally pulling the crap out of his ass and getting the girl of his dreams," Hunter chuckled as he raised his scotch glass up in the air. John and Nathan joined him and they clinked glasses together.

"God, where did you get this stuff, Hunt? It taste like water," Nathan complained when he took a sip of the supposed scotch he was drinking.

"It's imported from Scotland," Hunter replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's more like it's imported from Greece. Their alcohol taste like water," John moaned. (A/N: I don't drink, so I don't know what their brand of alcohol taste like. I just made it up, okay?)

"So, anyway, Mr. Cena, how does it feel to finally have Ashley in your arms?" Hunter teased lightly.

John just smiled. "Wonderful. She's amazing. Man, I never felt something like this in a long damn time. Not even my ex-fiancee could hold a candle to Ashley right now. We have so much in common, it's like we knew each other all our lives. She's my other half. I can understand the meaning of the songs you sing now, Nate."

"Really?" the singer was surprised.

"Yeah. The emotions, the heartbreak, the love and the romance describe me the best. When Liz broke my heart, I thought I would never love again. When Ashley came along, I thought I had hope. But, she was with Matt, so I had to keep my feelings to myself. You both know I would never go after another guy's girl. However, when they broke up, I didn't wanna rush her into another relationship right away, so I was content to being her best friend. Now, I can't imagine my life without her. She's the love of my life, my best friend, my lover and my partner for life," John beamed.

Nathan and Hunter knew what he was talking about. When Hunter and Amy first started dating shortly after her last breakup, she was insecure about her feelings for him because of her own heartbreak from Matt not too long ago. And it took Melina a very long time to finally trust Nate, considering she was in a relationship that was filled with physical, emotional and verbal abuse. Now, they both has been the happiest they've ever been.

John couldn't stop smiling. He kept thinking about Ashley and how happy she made him feel. He has a good feeling that he's gonna be one lucky son of bitch in the long run.

He couldn't wait.

X

_4 hours later_

_Holiday Inn_

_John and Ashley's room_

_She kept running like her life depended on it. She didn't why, but the darkness began to engulf her. Panting, sweating and screaming at the top of her lungs, she thought she'd never get out of that hellhole she got herself into._

_It's didn't matter, though. She was just wanted to get out and quick._

_As she kept running, a dark figure appeared from the shadows. He held out his arms for her to go in. She smiled, figuring it was John coming to her rescue. However, that figure changed into someone she didn't wanna see. Someone she thought she got away from. Someone who almost ruined her life._

_Someone like Matt Hardy._

_Screaming out for help, she didn't have time to react when he wrapped his hands around her neck. She struggled to breathe when he started choking her, but, at this point, as she was slipping and falling, she felt there was no way out..._

Sitting up in bed, Ashley started panting hard. She wiped her face with her hand because she was sweating really bad. Man, that dream felt so real. It was almost like she relived it over and over again. She looked over and saw John sleeping peacefully, like nothing could get him. She sighed deeply before she laid back down on the bed beside him.

_Is John right? Should I be worried about Matt coming after me? Should I just let it go and move one? Should I have anything to worry about?_

Snuggling close to her boyfriend's side, Ashley knew she had nothing to worry about. But, she has a sinking feeling that she should worry about something.

However, the question is, what is it?

**I know I'm supposed to have John and Ashley do the deed in this chapter, but the plan for me to have a sequel is getting stronger and stronger. Don't worry, the smut will happen in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	10. Preview for Good vs Evil

**Okay, so I decided to do this: I'm gonna just go ahead and end this story with an extensive preview for the squeal. I'd always came up with the name of it and it's called **_**Good vs. Evil. **_**That will take place a year and a half into John and Ashley's budding romance. It's gonna be a good. Be on the lookout for it really, really soon!**

**Okay, here's the preview:**

_**John Cena and Ashley Massaro are still going strong after a year and a half of dating. John wants to take it to another level by asking her to marry him. But, Ashley, although she loves John with all her heart, she can't seem to get rid of her ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy. He resurfaces to seek revenge against her and by doing so, her closest friends start to get hurt. Discovering one that would compare, she has to choose to stay with the love of her life or go back to the man who broke her heart.**_

_**Meanwhile, John has his own issues at hand. Matt recruits John's ex-fiancee to lure him away from Ashley. But their plans go up in smoke when a certain person from Matt's past comes back to haunt him, cooking up her own plan of revenge.**_

_**Will John and Ashley overcome the odds so they can still have their happily ever after? Will Matt finally succeed in getting Ashley back and getting rid of John? Or will he finally crack under pressure?**_

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
